Varus Vorstell
Varus Vorstell '''is an Arc of Embodiment Mage of Lion Mane. (''Played by '''Ace) Backstory Varus was born in Midi as the first born of the ruler, but at the age of 15 he was sent away across the vast desert to a neighboring country, eventually ending up in Fiore, after a civil war erupted and his life was put in danger. Already a mage in his own right, he decided to go along with it simply because he didn't feel like wasting his time on the weak rebels of his country, instead taking this opportunity to see the world. However, a few months later his entourage abandoned him after his endless nagging and complaining once their funds dried up, and he was left to himself. He was wandering through Crocus, conjuring up items with Arc of Embodiment and trading them to unsuspecting shopowners for food, as they didn't know it was simply a magic spell that would disappear in a few hours, he was caught by a wise old man who was about to sell him an entire crate of peaches for a bar of gold, but the man was himself a refugee from Midi and recognized Varus. Knowing of his magic, which was praised in Midi as the magic of creation, he began to question whether or not the gold was real, seeing as how Varus was traveling all alone and seemed to have nothing else with him. Lion Mane's guild master was nearby and the shopkeeper called him over, and used a spell that would've simply dented the metal if it were real gold; instead, however, the gold ended with the spell. Once his trickery was discovered, Damien demanded that Varus work at his guild to pay off his debts to those he'd fooled in the city, and unwillingly, but unable to fight off this powerful mage at the time, he had no other choice to oblige. From here he met his teammates, and has come along from then, although he's still quite a trickster when it suits him, having fun at the expense of others. Even during battle, he likes to play around a bit if he can before taking the enemy down. Appearance Varus appears as a young man with a slender muscular build and average height. He has medium long black hair with a long segmented pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles and red, ringed eyes. Varus wears an Indian chunnari around his neck with a small, short sleeved black choli which reveals his midriff under it, which is where he keeps his Magic Wand. He wears an Indian leg dress, that stops at his ankles, with no shoes. He wears golden bangled bracelets that extend from his elbows to his wrists and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center. Personality Varus's unbeatable Lost Magic has made him prideful and somewhat childish. However, he's also rather spoiled since he lead a pampered life in Midi up to this point. At first he didn't listen to anyone's advice or orders, doing things his own way, but he's beginning to come around. He is usually disrespectful, even to his fellow teammates at time; it's just how he was raised. He seems to care less about what others think of him, although this is mostly to cover up insecurity. He is a good actor, and goes to great lengths to laugh at others when they mess up, but doesn't enjoy being laughed at himself, becoming very serious once that happens. Because of his confidence in his abilities he enjoys fighting. Whenever he feels something negative, he's very expressive of it, complaining loudly whenever he's bothered by something. He's pretty lazy, but has been unable to be as such since he's penniless now. Magic Arc of Embodiment is a form of Lost Magic that allows the caster to materialize, and subsequently use to their every whim, anything they can imagine. Any of their creations give them great versatility both in and out of combat. They can range anywhere from everyday objects and weapons to more complex creations, even living ones, or even simple images of whatever may be on the user's mind. These creations are also given special properties that goes accordingly to what they are. It has been stated that there are several limits and conditions to this Magic, one of which is that the Magic cannot conjure living creatures. Despite this, Arc of Embodiment has been considered an invincible Magic by its caster, who additionally claims that nothing can beat the Magic. Offense '''Sacred Guardian Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap' An enormous, heavily-armored, and physically powerful creature that the user imagines into existence to fight on their behalf. Sacred Guardian Beast: Belfast the Hurricane The caster creates a giant, black creature, similar to a Wyvern, from their imagination. Jet Black Sword After reciting the incantation, the user transform their right arm into a claw-like sword which is capable of extending itself over long distances. It supposedly can cut through anything. I am the King of the underworld. '' ''This arm cuts through everything with a deep black blade. '' ''Disappear to the edge of darkness! Tower of Dingir The user conjures a massive tower that rises out of the ground, immobilizing and dragging their opponents with it in the process. After a short duration while building up magic energy, the entire tower explodes, creating a devastating shock-wave that can be felt and heard from miles away. Defense Golden Shield After reciting the incantation, the user transforms their left hand into a large golden shield. That which dwells in my left hand is a golden shield that pushes back everything. Support Pegasus Wings The user can imagine wings into existence on their feet that grant them the ability of flight. The wings also increase the user's speed. Ghosts of Brittia The user sends out a wave of ghost-like entities, which envelop and immobilize the target. Third Eye He created an eye in his forehead which he can open to temporarily increase his power output. However, it has a larger toll the longer he uses it. Trivia * Varus likes to cast his spell with his magic wand, which he takes with him everywhere. The ruby at the top is a reservoir of magic power, and the item itself conducts magic energy very well. * Varus often creates new spells off the top of his head in the midst of battle; he's very creative. * Varus likes to read fiction in order to come up with ideas for spells.